


only from exile can we come home

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [7]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character(s), Coming Out, Gen, I hate writing poetry btw, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, References to Archie Comics, i worked hard on that one and it still ain't good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: "Why y'all niggas so quiet?""'Cause you boring the shit out of us."Alternatively, Dizzee, Ra and Boo come out to their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So before y'all read the rest of this chapter, for those that didn't know, the Get Down has been cancelled and tensions are really high because people are arguing that netflix didn't promote it as much and that baz wanted it to be a miniseries or whatever. 
> 
> however, I stand for both: I feel like baz at first wanted to tell the story with one season but then realized that the show was getting popular so he opened his mind up to it and ended the way it did in hopes that another showrunner would pick it up. however netflix was lazy and incompetent and did not believe in changing showrunners so they cancelled it. it's not entirely baz's fault because he makes movies most of the time but he had a hand in this. he's wild as hell and made this show the way it is but god, he probably should have never taken interest if he knew he had to dedicate his life into it. it is Netflix's fault though. the only reason I found out about this show is because of black tumblr. netflix did not recommend me this show, black tumblr did. I was compelled by a possible lgbt couple (thizzee) and started watching it my damn self while stranger things was promoted every damn day. (no shade to stranger things, I don't like the show but i'm tired of blaming the stans) when part two came, 13rw was popular, as well as riverdale and other white shows (apparently girlboss but tbh I haven't heard shit from them) and it was a constant struggle to keep other people interested in it. people would straight up argue that they never heard of it, and that is Netflix's fault because the fandom put in work to promote the hell out of it.
> 
> as mad as I am, my heart is heavy. I honestly was having a good day because I passed my portfolio and I got my grad cap/gown set but this really saddened my day. I love this show so much and for it to be taken away by netflix...why? I understand if it was expensive, but we could've worked through this. we could've done something...anything...i'm just so disappointed. not surprised though... 
> 
> with that said, I was gonna quit and delete everything but stephen gave me some strength to make my own destiny with the show. this may be a modern au series, but it's still relevant. I love this show and this fandom a hecka lot and we deserve better than this. so i'm continuing for a while. hopefully I don't get into another depressive state...

"Check out this new track I made all week," Shao announces to the rest of the crew. He presses play and the track starts playing. It's about three minutes long, but Ahao gives them a minute long sample before pressing pause.

"Yo, Shao, this is fire!" Ra says.

Shao grins. "Thanks, Ra." He really appreciates his friends complimenting his music tracks. Maybe one of these days he can become famous enough for a famous rapper to rap over it, but for now he only has Books and the rest of the crew...and his SoundCloud account. "What do you think, Books?"

"It's the serious joint!" He replies. "I can definitely work with this. Run the track."

Shao complies, pressing play.

_Uh, yeah. I'm at my mans house, making a track /_

_ready to chill and kick it back /_

_summertime is here I got my whole crew /_

_we gonna be big, gotta make that a truth /_

_Shaolin Fantastic, he makes the beats /_

_My name is Books and I write the treats /_

_Boogie down is where I reside no other place better /_

_we created hip hop, we the trend setters /_

_gotta thank the academy for this goodness, my blackness /_

_god's number one, he took me out of this sadness /_

_my parents, I know he's looking out for 'em /_

_he looks out for me too, I know that's true /_

"Ok Books," Shao smirks. "At least school ain't squashing your creative talent."

Zeke rolls his eyes but maintains a smile on his face. "Whatever."

"Deadass nigga, you should write that down and maybe extend on it or something. I know my fans would love to hear you again."

"Maybe."

Dizzee raises an eyebrow, but keeps his mouth shut in fear of what Shao or Zeke might say. After all, he should probably be honest with them right now since they're not doing anything. Even though he suggested that everyone should tell Zeke before Shao, maybe this is a chance to kill two birds with one stone.

Plus, he knows the extent of Boo's patience, especially now when all he's doing at the moment is staring at Napoleon, who's staring back.

"Why y'all niggas so quiet?" Shao inquires.

"'Cause you boring the shit out of us," Boo quips.

Shao narrows his eyes. "The front door's always open and you're welcome to leave anytime, my nigga."

Dizzee glares at Boo. "He's fine. We just got shit on our minds right now."

"Like Regents," Ra chimes in.

"Dizzee graduated from high school in a span of three years, and those tests aren't that fucking hard," Shao points out. He grows more and more concerned the more everyone stays quiet, and being the person he is, he usually expresses it in a...kinda unsympathetic way. "Y'all niggas need to say something quick."

"Ok ok." Ra looks at both Dizzee and Boo, and after they nod slowly, he speaks again. "We're not straight."

"Specifically, all three of us are into dudes and chicks," Boo clarifies. "Dizzee and I both got boyfriends and Ra's still dating Tanya. Oh, and Dizzee's nonbinary."

"You can still refer to me as he, but like...I don't believe in gender conformity," Dizzee explains. "I've been dating Thor for a year, who is also an art student like me and uses they/them pronouns, so if you ever meet them, don't say 'he'."

Boo doesn't say anything about his boyfriend, because he couldn't tell if Shao is surprised or disgusted. However, Dizzee knows that look. It's the same look he had years ago before he realized he wasn't straight or cis.

"Um...I'm really only surprised by Boo," Zeke says, rubbing his arm. "Dizz, I always kinda knew, except for...well, the nonbinary part. Ra...we were each other's first kiss, so it goes without saying. Y'all know I will fuck with y'all no matter what if y'all ain't straight...or cis. We brothers...for life."

Dizzee grins at Zeke, then looks at Shao who still has the expression on his face. He's not gonna prod, mainly because processing this type of information may take a while, so he's patient. He really hopes that Shao isn't the type of person that would stop talking to people once they find out that they aren't straight, but him staying quiet isn't really helping, especially when Boo isn't as patient as Dizzee, and maybe Ra...and Napoleon.

"Yo, Shao," you a'ight?" Zeke inquires. He grabs Shao's shoulder, but Shao instantly flinches away. "What's wrong?"

"Shao?" Napoleon repeats, his voice laced with fear.

"I uh...I need some air…" Shao heads for the door and immediately leaves, leaving everyone stunned in silence.

"What the hell just happened?"

Noticing Boo's indignant body language, almost as if he's gonna chase Shao down and beat him silly, Dizzee puts a hand on Boo's knee. "Give him some space, Boo."

Boo sighs, and relaxes on the couch. "Fine. But I just got one question. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you kissed Zeke, Ra?"

"You mad I kissed him and you didn't?"

Boo sneers at his older brother. "That ain't what I asked nigga. I asked why you didn't tell me about your little relationship with Zeke."

"We were six years old," Zeke replies. "Honestly, it ain't that much of a story. But, speaking of, who your boyfriend, nigga?"

Boo, with a wide ass grin, walks up to Napoleon and throws an arm around him. "Gentlemen, and person, allow me to reintroduce you to my boyfriend Napoleon."

Dizzee and Ra laugh, while Napoleon blushes and Zeke scoffs. "Ok, nigga," Zeke replies.

They temporarily forgot about what happened earlier with Shao, and just spend most of the time joking around until they decide to huddle around the television, watching reruns of Batman: The Animated Series. Zeke, Ra, and Dizzee occupy the couch, and Boo has his head against Napoleon's shoulder, and they're sitting on the floor, not even noticing Shao walking back in the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to be happy with myself for a change."
> 
> "Then be happy, Curtis."
> 
> (Shao has a heart-to-heart with a close friend of his.)

Shao doesn't even know where he's going. He just needs to get away for a few minutes...or hours. Who knows. His thought process is anywhere but here. He knows that if he stays there, he might say something he regrets, and that's the last thing he wants. The brothers trusted him, and he doesn't want to say something that would lose that, especially since they are his only friends.

Shao had acquaintances and associates here and there, but his love for his brothers couldn't compare to how he felt about everyone else. They are important in Shao's life, each and every one of them, especially Zeke and Napoleon. He looks at Napoleon like a little brother (like he always had) and everyone else was just equals. Ok, maybe not Boo. He's young and still impressionable, but everyone else? Yeah definitely.

He probably should've trusted his instincts though. After questioning how unapologetically fluid Dizzee is when it comes to his personality and his life as an art student, Shao finally had that confirmation. He definitely expected Dizzee to be nonbinary. Ra-Ra surprised the hell out of Shao. Boo Boo though, not so much. He peeped the way Boo would look at Napoleon and in occasional moments, Zeke.

His relationship with the Kiplings vary. Dizzee was, at first, hard to cipher but Shao quickly grew to understand how deep and philosophical the oldest Kipling is and he definitely respects that. He can probably trust Dizzee with his life more if he had to pick out of the three in a dire situation. Ra-Ra never really talked about girls or boys whenever they hung out. They just talked about comics and social issues. That's really it. Boo on the other hand...he only really talks to Napoleon whenever he comes over, and if they talk, it would just be about music and pop culture. Boo Boo's also trying to get Shao into Archie Comics, but Shao cannot handle too much white people and heterosexual love triangles to be bothered. However, he allows Boo to talk about how the comics are good and that he dislikes Riverdale, the edgy reboot. Despite that, his relationship with Boo is immensely closer than his relationship with Ra, which is kind of sad if he really thinks about it. Then again, Boo is impressionable like Napoleon, and Shao looks at him like a little brother.

Those were his brothers, no matter what. However, he doesn't know why he decided walking out of his own apartment was better than saying 'congratulations motherfuckers' or some other shit. He really is happy for them and wishes nothing but the best, and now he feels like he gotta protect them even stronger because even in this day and age, niggas still hold ugly ass "opinions". He's been there many times with his abuser and her son, and he doesn't want that happening to any of the Jackson Five Kipling Brothers, as he affectionately likes to call them from time to time.

He leans against the brick wall of a building and pulls out an emergency joint from his leather jacket. Maybe some weed would make him think clearer. He notices someone next to him, and he knows who they are, but he isn't gonna say anything. "It's been a minute."

"We saw each other last month." He passes it over to the left after letting out a puff of smoke.

"That's still a long time, Shao." Regina doesn't even hesitate and takes it away. Her friendship with Shaolin Fantastic may be weird with anyone else, but to her, it feels natural and it always has. Her girlfriends may hate him but she doesn't. There's nothing to hate. They look out for each other and they talk shit...as well as smoke weed. "We don't usually meet unannounced, so something must be wrong."

"Ain't nothing wrong. I just needed to clear my head. Got some shit going on."

Regina turns to look at Shao. "Enlighten me."

"My brothers just came out to me…and the only thing I did was run out of my own apartment and act like I didn't want to be around them."

"Hm." She knows exactly who Shao was talking about. Yolanda told her and Mylene about what happened, which was kind of interesting to say the least.

"Of course, I want to be around them...I just...I need to process this information."

"Ain't really nothing to process, Shao," Regina snorts. "Your brothers told you something they trust you with. They love you that much. They thought you would be the one to be like...there for them. I ain't saying that you're not, you know. You got your own way of being there for people, and I've experienced that firsthand. However, you're still closed off."

"Yeah well...you know why."

"Yeah, and the only other person that knows why is Napoleon, but he don't like it as much as I don't like it." Regina passes the joint over to the side, but Shao doesn't take it. Sensing his internal distress, she sighs deeply. "A'ight. Clearly this isn't giving you peace of mind, but we gotta have this conversation again, and I know I'mma sound like a broken record but maybe this is the rude awakening you need, Shaolin. I think you need to look at yourself and realize how worthy you are and that you eventually need to accept yourself because it's causing you to not fully accept your brothers."

Shao sighs. "That's not an easy thing to do."

"Yeah, I know it isn't. I've been there. But keeping that from the family you've built in the past year? That ain't healthy." Regina pauses for a moment. "Maybe Dizzee and them coming out was a sign. Maybe it's time for you to stop hating yourself for liking boys and allow yourself to be vulnerable to your friends, because you've known them for over a year and they only really know who you are on the outside. Do they know about Curtis? Do they know the full story about your relationship with Napoleon and his brothers? Hell, do they know about us?"

"Do Mylene and Yolanda know about us?" Shao inquires, giving Regina a hard glare.

"That's besides the point."

"It really ain't but I'm not gonna argue with you because I'm not sure how they would feel knowing that you've been my close friend for years." Shao scratches the back of his neck, feeling uneasy. Yeah, the weed didn't work. "They my niggas though. I'm happy for them. They can do the one thing I can't do. I can't open up like that anymore. I can't even tell 'em my actual first name. The last time I opened up to someone I loved and trusted, I had to watch them die because Annie couldn't stand the idea of me having friends outside of her and her ugly ass son." That death still affects Shao to this day. After that, Annie got even more abusive and possessive. It took a while to get the hell out of her grasp, but even as he is away from the drugs and the abuse, he still fears for his life. She could show up at any corner and straight up kill Shao. Or she can show up and drag him away from having freedom and he can become her full time slave again. Who knows. He just knows that he's been on high alert ever since Napoleon finally found his apartment after being on the run for who knows how long. "I just...I want to be happy with myself for a change."

"Then be happy, Curtis," Regina advises. "Be there for your brothers. Nobody's stopping you from being happy. I sure ain't, Zeke isn't either, and neither are Boo Boo or Ra-Ra or Dizzee. You go back to them and you tell them how you really feel. It might give you some confidence to come out to them eventually, but everyone is different. Opening up to your friends...it's one of the few things that makes a friendship last long. That's why we last long, because you know you can't keep shit from me, and we looked out for each other from when we were youngins."

Shao understands what he has to do. He has some things to tell his brothers, and he surely wants to make sure there isn't any uncertainty with him storming out earlier. "Thanks, Regina."

Regina smiles, and places a hand on Shao's shoulder before leaving him alone. He doesn't stay there for long, because he heads back to his apartment.

Seeing his brothers so happy and carefree brings a smile upon his face and tears threatening to fall. However, he holds them back and shuts the door closed. The door slams shut instead, which startles all of them.

"Fuck, Shao, you so damn extra!" Napoleon exclaims.

"Nigga, where you been?" Zeke inquires, giving him a judgemental look.

Shao notices the look, and it almost saddens him that his brothers probably jumped to conclusions. "Listen...I know it may look like I walked out because I didn't want to be around you, but I just needed to clear my head and think. It isn't about y'all...it was mostly about me, and I know that sound selfish but…"

"We can understand that," Dizzee says.

"Y'all trusted me with something that some people would take to their grave if possible, and I appreciate it so much. Y'all know I would never stop fucking with y'all just because you ain't straight."

"Do we really know that? Because we met over a year ago and we still don't really know you Shao," Boo replies. "Even Zeke don't know you, and y'all hang out all the time."

"I know, and that's my fault. It's...the last time I had brothers like y'all...I had to watch them die." Shao really tries not to cry, but with the way he's feeling right now, his willpower is crumbling by the minute. Plus, the look on Napoleon's face isn't helping by a longshot. "I figured if I don't...open up to y'all as much that...I don't know. I don't really have good reasoning. But what I do know, is that I don't want to lose y'all. That's the last thing I ever want. You my brothers, and I love y'all."

Dizzee reaches over to give Shao a brotherly hug. "We love you too, Shao."

At this point everyone else goes over to hug Shao, and it makes him actually cry. "God, y'all making me cry like a little baby and shit."

The light laughter of his brothers make Shao cry even more, but he's a lot more happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all: shao hates all of the soul madonnas  
> me, an intellectual: yeah but what if shao just only dislikes mylene


End file.
